


hold tight baby, timeless

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, historikal, time-skips
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lihatlah, Sayang , ketika waktu itu berhenti saat kita berdekatan. Kita diminta untuk saling berpegangan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold tight baby, timeless

 

**hold tight baby, timeless**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : Angst/Romance/Supernatural. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon, historical, time skips, kinda sequel to Dongeng. an appreciation story for timeless by _zhang liyin_ & _xiah junsu_.

* * *

"Coba lihat ke sini."

Belgae membiarkan dirinya digiring oleh Frank melewati koridor yang sunyi, beraroma aneh, dan remang-remang. Hanya ada satu penjaga di ujung sana, dan ia pun terkantuk-kantuk. Rekannya sedang pergi makan, begitu katanya, dan Belgae menjadi semakin takut pada mitos-mitos yang beredar di istana ini. Tidak ada penjaga yang betah berdiri di lorong bawah sini, kata orang-orang, karena ada banyak arwah yang kelaparan.

"Hei, kau ketakutan?" Frank malah tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambul Belgae. Ia makin keras terkekeh saat Belgae merapat padanya dan memegang kain pakaiannya.

"Di sini akan jadi lebih terang," katanya, menenangkan tapi penuh rasa yang mengundang penasaran juga. Frank mendorong pintu setelah membukanya dengan kunci yang berat dan berkarat.

Belgae menunggu di ambang pintu ketika Frank menyalakan suluh-suluh di dinding. Setiap tiga petak batu dinding, satu suluh dipajang. Baru Belgae beranjak ketika seluruh lampu menyala dan Frank membuka salah satu peti di bawah jendela yang berdebu. Ditutupi oleh kain tebal yang—barangkali—dahulu adalah jubah dari seorang raja Gotik tanpa nama besar, peti itu terlihat begitu kokoh tetapi penuh kotoran.

"Mungkin kau akan suka ini." Sebuah benda dikeluarkan. "Untuk hiasan kamarmu."

Langkah kecil Belgae menyingkirkan debu dari lantai. Frank berbalik dan mengangkat sebuah jam pasir. "Aku mendapatkan ini setelah Perang Tours. Sitaan dari kaum Umayyah. Mungkin mereka mengisi jam ini dengan pasir dari jazirah tempat mereka tinggal—atau di tanah kaum Berber; di Afrika. Sudah lama sekali ..." Dia tersenyum tipis sambil memutar-mutar jam kecil itu di tangannya.

Belgae mengambilnya. Frank suka sekali memberikannya barang-barang, tak jarang sesuatu yang berasal dari tanah yang jauh—dan ia rasa yang ini pun tak buruk.

* * *

Frank suka mengajaknya ke suatu tempat-tempat di hulu sungai, balik pegunungan, atau bahkan mengajarinya berburu di balik rimbunnya pepohonan Pirenea yang gelap. Pernah suatu kali dia jatuh dari kuda, meski ia telah berpegangan erat pada Frank di depannya. Frank sampai merobek bagian bawah bajunya untuk membalut luka Belgae, dan belakangan, betapa berterima kasihnya Belgae karena Frank rela tanpa pikir panjang merusak pakaian kesayangannya sendiri.

Kali ini, bukan hutan Pirenea. Mereka menyusup lebih jauh lagi ke dalam area kekuasaan kekhalifahan yang—kata Frank—cukup bersahabat juga.

Mereka menyamar dengan jubah panjang, dan penutup kepala yang tebal untuk Belgae, karena menurut Frank, akan lebih baik bagi wanita di area pemerintahan dinasti Arab ini untuk mengenakan kain yang menyembunyikan rambut mereka.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" Belgae masih penasaran akan motif-motif Frank. Meski ia pernah diajak menjelajahi daerah Al-Andalus juga sebelumnya, ia selalu ingin tahu.

"Mungkin hanya untuk melihat-lihat?" Frank mengedipkan mata dengan menggoda sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya di udara. "Kita bisa belajar dari pemerintahan orang lain dengan cara begini."

Belgae diam saja, bahkan hingga mereka mendaki sebuah perbukitan kecil di mana rumah-rumah warga sudah semakin jarang. Belgae menemukan batu dan duduk.

Ia menyelonjorkan kakinya. "Kak, aku di sini saja." Lalu lenguhan lelah. "Aku capek mendaki."

"Mmm. Aku akan ke sana sebentar. Katanya di balik bukit kecil ini, turun agak jauh ke utara, akan ada pasar. Ingin dibelikan sesuatu?"

Belgae cuma menggeleng.

"Jaga dirimu, ya!" Frank melambaikan tangan sambil berlari kecil.

Belgae mengembuskan napas panjang sambil membenarkan tudungnya.

Bunyi _gusrak-gusrak_ berisik membelah semak-semak di hadapannya. Belgae merapatkan tutup kepala yang sempat akan dilepaskannya.

"Di sini kau rupanya!"

Belgae tertegun. _Orang ini 'kan_...

"Jadi benar kabar itu—kau dan Frank datang ke sini! Ayo, ke rumahku!"

Dia menjadi lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali Belgae menemuinya. Kapan itu terjadi? Kurang jelas di ingatannya. Abad lalu? Sepuluh-dua-tiga puluh tahun lalu? Tetapi, jika melihat perkembangan dirinya, lalu membandingkannya dengan pemuda tanggung di hadapannya, Belgae merasa wajar dirinya terkejut. _Al-Andalus cepat sekali besar ..._

"Tapi—Kakak Frank—"

"Dia di mana?" Pertanyaannya begitu antusias hingga dia tersenyum. Sayang sekali cuaca sedang mendung, Belgae tak bisa melihat bagaimana cerahnya wajah dan rautnya ketika matahari ikut menjamah.

"Ke ... pasar ..." Ibu jari Belgae menunjuk ke belakang punggungnya.

"Ayo kita susul!" Al-Andalus menarik tangannya dan membawanya turun.

Belgae terseret—mau tak mau, pemuda itu terlalu bersemangat.

* * *

_Rumah_ _apanya_...

Belgae menyebutnya istana kecil. Meski jauh dari ibukota, tetapi tempat ini sangat baik untuk ditinggali penguasa. Paling tidak penguasa daerah setempat. Frank dipersilakan duduk dan berbicara dengan seorang petinggi desa dengan seorang penerjemah.

Al-Andalus, di sisi lain, tak mau duduk diam di tempat yang semestinya. Belgae pun tak betah. Panas, katanya, yang membuatnya mengalah pada ajakan si Hispania untuk berjalan menuju taman kecil di bagian luar kamarnya. Menuju ke sana harus lewat kamar Al-Andalus terlebih dahulu, katanya karena akses lain dikunci dan kuncinya dipegang orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol hal-hal berat itu.

Belgae berjalan pelan melewati kamar Al-Andalus. Kamar yang tampaknya jarang ditempati, rapi namun sedikit berdebu.

"Aku lebih suka di selatan," komentar pemuda itu. "Kadang-kadang saja di sini. Namun tempat ini lumayan menyenangkan—terutama tamannya."

Belgae berhenti ketika Al-Andalus membuka pintu menuju taman kecil tersebut. Sesuatu di atas lemari menahannya.

"Andalus ..."

"Ya?" Pintu terbuka, Al-Andalus menoleh.

"Punya kita ... sama ..." Belgae mengangkat jam pasir dari saku bagian dalam jubahnya. Ditaruhnya jam pasirnya tepat di samping benda serupa di atas lemari.

"Kau juga punya?" Al-Andalus berbalik dengan antusias.

"Aku suka jam pasir itu, selalu kubawa setiap kali Kakak mengajakku ke mana-mana, untuk menghargainya." Belgae memandang jam tersebut—untuk sesaat keningnya berkedut. "Katanya ... dia mendapatkannya setelah Perang Tours."

"Heeei, berarti dari orang-orang Umayyah, ya?" Al-Andalus berdiri di samping Belgae. "Aku juga."

Dua-duanya menutup mulut dan sama-sama mengerutkan kening sambil memandangi lekat-lekat kedua jam yang bersisian tersebut.

"Kenapa pasirnya berhenti?"

Al-Andalus mengangkat bahu saat Belgae memandangnya penuh harapan untuk dijawab. Keduanya lantas sama-sama mengambil jamnya kembali—tetapi pasirnya tetap tidak bergerak, meski bagian atas sama-sama penuh. Al-Andalus mengguncang-guncang jamnya, sia-sia.

"Aneh sekali ..."

Bibir Belgae mengerucut, dia membunuh rasa penasarannya kemudian, dengan memasukkan kembali jam tersebut ke dalam jubahnya. "Kita keluar saja, yuk ..."

Al-Andalus meletakkan kembali jamnya. Dia membiarkannya begitu saja.

Di atas lemari, tanpa dia sadari, jamnya kembali berfungsi.

Masih penasaran, ketika sudah mencapai taman, Belgae mengeluarkan lagi jam kecilnya. Matanya terbelalak. Ia ingat sekali, tadi, sebelum memasukkannya kembali, dia meletakkan sisi yang penuh pada bagian atas dan dia tidak berlari-lari yang bisa saja membuat benda itu berubah posisi—tetapi sekarang ...

... bagian atas jam itu sudah hampir kosong.

* * *

Ketika Belgica Regia menutup matanya, saat ia untuk pertama kali memasuki istana España, ia menghirup aroma yang asing. Kandelir memberikan cahaya yang remang, redup seperti horison di balik daun pintu yang dengan pelan ditutupkan oleh pelayan.

Ia tidak membawa apapun kecuali bungkusan dari kain yang kecil, yang hanya berisi beberapa barang yang benar-benar pribadi dan beberapa gulungan kesayangannya.

España sedang tidak di tempat, kata pelayan, yang membuatnya boleh memasuki kamarnya langsung tanpa perlu basa-basi.

"Kamar Anda dahulu pernah dipakai oleh España," ucap si pelayan, kepalanya tak berani terangkat dan omongannya sopan sekali. Belgica Regia mendelik gelisah. Dia benar-benar merasa asing dan tidak nyaman dengan segala penghormatan yang berlebihan ini. Siapalah dia? Hanya region yang dijadikan bawahan dari kerajaan raksasa dan España adalah entitas yang lebih tinggi. Dia merasa tak pantas sama sekali.

"Bekas kamar España, ya ...," ia mencoba untuk menyambut lemparan perhatian dengan benar. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kamarnya bersih, Nona Belgica," pelayan itu menjawab dengan hati-hati, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tinggi dan berujung melengkung. Belgica Regia sedikit heran, merasa familiar dengan bentuk rancangannya. Tidak mungkin ini adalah kali pertama ia melihatnya. Pasti suatu tempat, suatu waktu, ada tersembunyi di sudut berdebu yang seperti ini—jauh di lubuk pikirannya

Belgica Regia diberikan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri dalam menyusun kamar itu sesuai keinginannya. Dia sendiri yang meminta pelayan itu pergi; merasa sedikit tak pantas. Seharusnya dia pun menjadi _pelayan_ (dalam konteks tertentu, tentu saja) España, tidak berhak rasanya dia terlalu memposisikan diri sebagai penyuruh di sini.

Jam pasir itu masih ada. Diletakkannya di atas lemari rendah di dekat pintu, kemudian ia membuka lemari yang besar. Sudah ada beberapa lembar pakaian di dalamnya—kebanyakan berwarna hijau—dan bahkan juga diberikan pakaian resmi seperti seorang putri. Belgica Regia menelan ludahnya. Apa orang-orang di wilayahnya bisa hidup enak sementara dia menikmati semua fasilitas ini?

"Kenapa tidak meminta pelayan saja?"

Perempuan itu tak menutup lemarinya. Hanya mundur sedikit saja untuk menengok—dan ternyata España sudah berdiri di samping jam pasirnya.

"Aku bukan ratu di sini, España." Senyumnya sedikit pahit. "Aku harus bekerja keras di sini, sama seperti yang orang-orangku lakukan agar bisa membayar pajak untuk _vassal_ utamanya—dirimu."

Alis España bergerak ketika dia mencuri lirikan ke kanan sedikit. Tak menyahut perkataan Belgica Regia, dia membuka pintu kecil di lemari yang lebih rendah itu.

Lantas meletakkan benda yang sama di samping jam pasir Belgica Regia.

"Kita sama-sama masih menyimpannya."

Belgica Regia menutup pintu lemari besar setelah tertegun sekian lama. Hidup menjadi entitas yang (nyaris) imortal memang membuat banyak hal tertimbun lalu musnah tanpa jejak bahkan setitik abu pun, tetapi untuk keajaiban, semua itu masih tersimpan. Termasuk, soal jam pasir yang berhenti.

"Ingatkah di kamarmu dulu, _Al-Andalus_?" Belgica Regia sedikit menekankan pada epitetnya untuk España.

España turut menatap jam miliknya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak, tetapi dengan mudahnya ia kembali tenang.

Mereka hanya saling bertatapan. Belgica Regia menggeleng. España memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika wanita itu berbalik memunggunginya dan menata lagi sisa barang-barangnya ke dalam lemari.

España meninggalkan kamar itu begitu saja.

* * *

"Apa yang kita cari sebagai perwujudan kerajaan dan sekumpulan orang?"

Satu seruput susu.

"Kautahu jawabannya?"

Satu seruput lagi. "Ujung waktu."

Belgica Regia menutup matanya. Susu hangat itu sepertinya menghipnotis. "Padahal waktu berhenti untuk kita."

Susu hangat di gelas España nyaris habis.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, meski rekan-rekan tak lagi sejalan.

Juga, saudara.

Belgica menatap jam pasirnya, yang perlahan luruh dan menghabiskan jatah pasir di puncak. Mungkin ia boleh menangis, mungkin ia boleh menampar España karena tak bisa mengalahkan kakaknya agar tetap berada di sini—di bawah gelar keluarga kecil damai di barat benua—tetapi di satu sisi, ia boleh juga menombak España atas kerusakan lain yang ia buat di atas tanah tanpa dosa, yang berakibat pada luluh-lantaknya rumah-rumah dan kehidupan yang pantas akan hak mereka sendiri.

Semuanya salah, tapi bisa pula semuanya benar.

Ada lebih banyak kekacauan daripada sekadar tanda tanya tentang siapa yang benar, siapa yang salah. Semuanya benar dalam perang, semuanya salah dalam perang. Dualisme, yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

Jam pasirnya berhenti bernyawa. Jam pasir lain datang.

"Keluarlah, España."

"Kaupikir cuma dirimu yang merasa berat?"

"Kalau kau juga, maka pergilah dari sini," serangnya balik dengan nada yang beku.

"Aku ingin waktuku berhenti agar aku tak perlu maju ke hal yang lebih berat lagi—atau masuk kembali ke lubang kesalahan yang sama dari masa lalu." España melirik, tetapi Belgica masih meletakkan dagunya di atas meja. Sejurus kemudian, keningnya menempel pada permukaan.

Jam mereka benar-benar berhenti. España tak pernah menemukan jawabannya—selain dari ucapan-ucapan mistis dari para ahli nujum yang berkata di luar nalarnya. Ada yang berkata soal adanya nyawa hitam di dalamnya, ada yang bilang bahwa itu pengaruh dari daya tarik bulan-bintang, tapi tak satupun bisa ditelannya bulat-bulat.

"Saat waktu berhenti di diri kita, di mana lagi kita berpegangan selain pada Yang di Langit?"

"Pada satu sama lain," tukas España, ragu-ragu untuk menyatukan jari-jemari mereka, sehingga dia diam seperti waktu di antara mereka.

* * *

Austria sudah menunggu di depan pintu. España tak kunjung turun, membuat Belgica gelisah dan akhirnya mengangguk ke arah Austria.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

Mereka melangkah dari pintu. Pelayan menganggukkan kepala, sais sudah siap di belakang kuda, di kereta yang sederhana dan hanya dilingkupi kain sutra lusuh. Belgica tiba-tiba berhenti di jalan.

"Sesuatu tertinggal di kamarku. Tunggu."

Austria ingin mengeluh, tetapi dengan segala harga diri yang ia punya, semuanya hanya berujung dengan gerakan mengerutkan kening.

Belgica melarikan diri dan pelayan terpaksa melebarkan pintu lagi. Ia menembus ruang tengah dan menjatuhkan salah satu bawaannya di dekat meja bundar di bawah kandelir, menaiki tangga dan mendapati ruangan España terbuka lebar. Penghuninya ada di dalam sana, berdiri di samping jendela. Jam pasirnya berdiri tegak, dengan waktu yang berjalan lambat, seperti gerakan karavan prajurit yang telah dilebas rasa putus asa.

Belgica mendekat dan jam itu berhenti.

"Aku bukannya lari untuk dicari, España, tetapi tidakkan kau benar-benar tidak menganggapku berharga hingga kau tak mau mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal dariku?"

España menoleh, mempertemukan pandangan kosongnya agar Belgica tahu.

"Waktu kita telah berjalan sekarang. Biarkanlah. Kita saling memegang dari kejauhan saja."

"Apa ini yang disebut cinta? Apa ini yang kausebut di malam-malam itu, saat kau mematikan lilin dan aku menemukanmu di atas bantalku?"

"Tidak ada gunanya membahas hal yang kita sudah sama-sama tahu, Belgica! Dunia tetap berputar dan peristiwa-peristiwa terjadi meskipun waktu berhenti ketika kita berdua berdekatan. Maka biarkan saja semuanya terjadi. Memangnya kita perlu mempermasalahkan perpisahan ketika kita tidak takut pada waktu?!"

Belgica menggulung jari-jemarinya sendiri, bersungut-sungut. Lantas pergi meninggalkan kamar España tanpa kata-kata lainnya.

Waktu terus bergulir, meluncur seperti anak panah, tidak menemukan sasaran untuk berhenti.

Belum, belum. Setidaknya bukan sekarang.

* * *

Dua puluh dua Juli, satu hari setelah dia bersumpah atas kemerdekaannya sendiri, Spain datang. Ia menyalami Belgium seperti yang lain—England, France, Portugal, Switzerland, dan Sweden—dan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Tetapi semua yang berjalan berhenti ketika Belgium naik ke lantai dua istana rajanya, dan mengajak Spain melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ditaruh di dalam lemari kaca, di antara koleksi cangkir-cangkir antik dan ukiran yang menawan.

"Aku masih menyimpannya."

Spain mengangkat alis. Tidak tersenyum. "Aku tidak membawanya."

"Tapi masih ada di rumahmu, 'kan?"

"... Di suatu tempat." Matanya mengawang-awang.

Belgium diam.

"Apakah waktu itu penting?"

"Bukan hal yang besar untuk kita. Insignifikan."

"Tapi bagiku masih penting." Belgium melirik pada jamnya, lalu pada Spain, dan pemandangan langit Brussels yang berbintang-bintang yang diberikan oleh jendela yang hanya separuh berselimut tirai.

Spain memasukkan tangannya di saku. "Tetapi kadang ... aku juga butuh waktu untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh aku sudah berlari."

"Untuk menemuiku lagi pada akhirnya?" Belgium tertawa kecil, sedikit pedas dan sinis.

"Untuk menemukan saat di mana waktu berhenti lagi untukku, agar aku bisa memegang sesuatu lagi sesukaku."

"Sekarang, kita lebih bebas, bukan?"

"Kau yang bebas." Spain mendelik, senyumnya miring, tak sentring.

"Kita selalu bebas, Spain. Waktu pun bisa berhenti di dekat kita."

Pesimis sekali tanggapannya. "Hanya 'waktu-waktu' dalam konteks tertentu."

"Paling tidak, kita punya satu sama lain untuk berpegangan dengan erat ketika kita sama-sama bingung soal waktu yang relatif, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya." Pahit, sedikit makna ganda terselip. "Meskipun jauh."

* * *

Ketika tank-tank dan prajurit menggilas Tanah Rendah miliknya, Belgium hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan waktu berlalu di sampingnya. Britain, France, dan belakangan America, berdiri di hadapannya. Satu-dua saat, banyak, dia merasa tak berguna, wanita tak berharga, tak bisa banyak berbuat, tetapi sisi lain meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bukan pula entitas yang tak punya wadah tujuan lagi di masa depan.

Sesekali ia butuh waktu yang berhenti di sampingnya. Agar ia bisa sadar dia punya pengaruh yang kuat pula.

Dan mungkin, di balik awan-awan sana, malaikat menuliskan harapannya sebagai bagian dari surat-surat yang akan disampaikan ke Singgasana Tertinggi.

Musim gugur sembilan belas tiga belas, ia, sedang berada di negerinya untuk memastikan bahwa remukan-remukan sisa perang masih bertahan dan memiliki asa.

Pintunya diketuk. Tak ada pelayan untuk membukakan, tak ada seorang pun di dalam, membuat ketukan itu menggema seperti horor yang disambut oleh gema-gema yang membayangi.

"Sebentar!"

* * *

Jam pasir mereka berhenti.

"Aku tidak datang untuk menghentikan waktumu."

"Aku membutuhkannya, bukan—coret itu," serak sekali, "aku butuh pegangan."

"Peganganmu bukan cuma aku, bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi satu-satunya pegangan yang membuat waktuku berhenti cuma kau."

**end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> quickfact:
> 
> * **Frank (Francia/Frankia) = France** diambil sebagai personifikasi 'Kingdom of Franks', yaitu teritori yang dihuni dan diperintah oleh orang-orang Frank, konfederasi suku-suku Jermanik di era awal abad pertengahan. daerah Belgia sekarang, pernah berada di bawah dinasti Merovingia (salah satu dinasti orang Frank).
> 
> * **Perang Tours (Battle of Tours)** , saat kekhalifahan Umayyah ingin memperluas area kekuasaan ke utara (masuk daerah Prancis sekarang), mereka berhasil dan dikalahkan oleh orang-orang Frank.
> 
> * **Belgica Regia** , adalah salah satu dari daerah yang dibagi dua setelah Perang 80 Tahun. setelah perang itu, daerah Low Countries dibagi dua jadi United Provinces/Belgica Foederata/Federated Netherlands, dan Southern Netherlands/Belgica Regia/Royal Netherlands—yang mana bagian inilah yang menyusun sebagian besar daerah Belgia sekarang, dan diperintah berturut-turut oleh Spanish dan Austrian Habsburg.
> 
> * **21 Juli 1830** , penobatan Leopold I sebagai raja Belgia, yang juga dirayakan sebagai Hari Nasional.
> 
> a/n: sejarah adalah hal yang panjang dan rumit. terlebih eropa, sejak abad pertengahan sampai selesai perang dunia kedua, berbagai daerah dioper sana-sini dan pergolakan selalu terjadi. bahkan untuk negara sekecil belgia pun, sejarahnya rumit dan fanfiksi ini belum bisa meng-cover semua bagian tersebut. di hetalia sendiri, sejarah panjang belgia-prancis ngga diekspos, dan belgium sendiri baru muncul di bagian spanish empire. pokoknya, fanfikku ini masih sedikiiiiit dari pengetahuan yang sebenarnya ada X"D dan kalo ada yang pernah baca fik Dongeng, dipublish awal tahun lalu, itu adalah semacem 'prekuel' dari fanfik ini XD (dan, perhatian ya, tolong, ilmuku masih terbatas so kalo ada yang tau lebih, please kindly point out my mistakes! QAQ)
> 
> dan ... aku pengen mengungkap sisi yang "ngga manis-manis amat" dari belgium/spain. aku setuju sama salah satu tulisan shipper spabel luar, bahwa mereka berdua ngga cuma yang manis-manis-bikin-sakit-gigi doang. ada banyak sisi gelap yang bisa diungkap dari sejarah spabel ... dan aku sedang berusaha mewujudkannya walau seuprit h3h3
> 
> semua fakta sejarah diambil dari wikipedia saja. ga keburu riset di situs lain karena ada detlen lain (...) dan fanfik ini, juga dialognya, agak 'kabur' di beberapa bagian, karena ... i'll leave it to your imagination. unleash your imagination, 'kan? h3h3h3
> 
> dan untuk lagu inspirasi: timeless milik zhang liyin ft. xiah junsu—this is an everlasting song that i'm so willing to write an appreciation fic for it!
> 
> thanks sudah membaca dan jangan lupa mencari tahu! o/


End file.
